1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle, and more particularly to a receptacle that permits an independent use or a tandem connection to be a multiple socket board. Moreover, the slots in the individual receptacles are rotatable for adjusting the direction thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a building is complete, a wall socket (receptacle) is installed on a wall at a prearranged place. However, the household appliances are various and distributed indoors at different places. As a result, it is not easy for them to obtain access to power source. Therefore, a socket board with an extension cable is an indispensable electric element for the daily life. With the rapid development of the 3C products, such as computer/communication/consumer electronics, the personal desires are also inspired. To take a personal computer as an example, the host, monitor, printer, scanner, etc. all require power to perform their operations. Thus, a multiple socket board with more and more sockets is developed for meeting different requirements.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in which a perspective view of a conventional two-slot and three-slot extension cable 40, 50 with a multiple socket board is shown, the sockets (receptacles) are arranged in a fixed structure. In other words, the slots of the socket board are immovably disposed in the same direction. As a result, the adjustment of the direction of the slots is not possible for the conventional socket board.
In the daily life, the electric household appliances are placed in different locations. It often happens that the cable is not in line with the blades of the plug when inserted into the slots. For example, an angle of 90° can even take place. For an extreme case, a dead angle will be created when the direction of the slots of the socket board is non-adjustable. Moreover, the head of some adapters is so big that the adjacent slots are occupied as well. Therefore, it's much unpractical for the inserting action. That is, the plug and the electric cord are undesirably twisted. For a serious case, the power cords of different household appliances are cluttered such that the user can be considerably bothered.
Another problem of the above-mentioned fixed type extension cable with a multiple socket is that an unnecessary space is occupied when the user requires only one socket and the other five or more sockets are not detachable. Thus, this requires further improvements.